1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf and, more specifically, to formation and use of golf bags. Additionally, the present invention relates to golf bags having photographic-type images thereon.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The game of golf has been growing in popularity each year. As is commonly known a golf bag is typically used to transport a set of golf clubs, golf balls and other golfing accessories throughout a golf course. Conventional golf bags, although possibly varying in color or in the type of external surface, typically are physically and structurally quite similar, i.e., having an elongated, tubular chamber having one end closed and the other open for placement of the golf clubs therein. As the sport of golf becomes ever more popular, different styles of golf bags, memorabilia related to golf, golf related souvenirs, and various other golf related items are needed and desired. Also, it can often become difficult for a golfer to identify his or her golfing bag or for the golf club clubhouse personnel or caddie to identify the proper golf bag.
In an attempt to quickly distinguish his or her golf bag from another, golfers have begun to attach tags, stickers, and other identification items onto the carrying strap, a zipper, or around the golf bag itself. It has also been known to attach golf course tags, towels, or stickers to golf bags as memorabilia of a golf course or a golfing experience. The present inventor, however, has recognized that other types of memorabilia are still needed and that these temporary fixes to identification of golf bags have proven to be unreliable. Much like a baggage luggage tag provided at an airport, over a very short period of time and after being exposed to the elements, these items have the tendency to either separate or be torn from the golf bag. Additionally, these baggage tags and stickers often are not aesthetically pleasing.
As the above methodology and devices have proved to be unsuccessful, many golfers and manufacturers have alternatively tried sewing or embroidering indicia such as monograms, symbols, and patches onto the bags. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,496, by Nelson, titled “Convertible Golf Bag System,” describes a golf bag having a side panel capable of being embroidered with personalized insignia. The present inventor has recognized that sewing and embroidering indicia onto conventional golf bags can be very difficult and labor intensive because it has been typically achieved by hand and without the use of sewing machines, and has proven to be less stylish than desired. Even the advent of golf bags with single-walled removable golf panels has not been successful in solving these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,479, by Leyba et al., titled “Golf Bag with Removable Panels and Method for Affixing Indicia Thereto,” describes a golf bag having indicia sewn on a removable side panel. Some attempts have been made to develop golf bags with removable pockets or panels in order to allow the panel to be taken to a sewing shop and have the insignia sewn-on with a machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,432, by Tan, titled “Detachable Golf Bag Logo Panel Mounting Structure,” describes a golf bag having a removable logo panel, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,253, by Perrin et al., titled “Golf Bag with Pocket Assembly,” describes a golf bag having a fixedly attached zippered pocket. The present inventor, however, has recognized that the detachability has proven to be detrimental to the purpose of the pocket or pouch. The detachable panel can be easily lost and can have a tendency to not provide sufficient security for the item stored within the panel or provide the durability provided by non-detachable panels and pockets.
It has also become increasingly stylish to display a decal from a famous golf course visited and/or conquered by a golfer, a golf facility insignia which sold or provided the bag, or other distinctive ornamentation. This type of insignia has somewhat aided the individual golfer in identifying ownership of his golf bag when his golf bag is situated among other golf bags. The present inventor, however, has recognized that the use of the previously described embroidery or this new type of golf course decal or insignia, alone, has not proven to be successful when used by a clubhouse. Though an individual golfer may recognize a golf bag from the insignia, the clubhouse storing or issuing a golf bag to a golfer often is not provided sufficient identification to determine proper ownership.
Use of barcodes has been attempted to try to facilitate the flow of golfers through a golf bag-handling area and to reduce the amount of handling of the bags necessary to match the golf bag recipient with the appropriate bag. For example, a bar code, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,529, by Nelson, Jr., titled “Bar Code Identification and Record Assembly,” would allow rapid entry into a computer of nearly error-free golf bag/golf bag recipient data. Although marginally successful in tracking the destination of the bag initially issued from the clubhouse, the present inventor has further recognized that the use of bar codes has nevertheless proved wholly inadequate where a large number of golfers have placed the golf bag for temporary storage and retrieval. The use of barcodes also can be complex, awkward and expensive and can require use of a scanner which must be passed over the barcode. This clearly does not lead to a quick visual identification.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there still exists a need for a golf bag having a durable image which is aesthetically pleasing, provides memorabilia for a golfer, and promotes golf bag identification. There is also a need for a system and methods of forming and using golf bags with various images on the bag.